Fairykit's Tale
by VividVenus
Summary: I was bored, so I decide to write a trollfic: When she was just a wee kit, Fairykit received a prophecy that would change her life. Will she use her amazing powers to defeat her evil brother Spindlekit, or will he succeed in taking over the four clans? Warning: This fanfiction will make you lose brain cells.
1. Prolouge

**I know I should really be updating my other story, but I'm doing this instead ;).**

Disclaimer: The Erins own Warriors.

The seven starry cats sat in a circle, their eyes anxiously staring down upon GemstoneClan. A beautiful white she-cat was gasping in pain, tears brimming her navy blue eyes as she went into labor. A golden brown tom turned to face the the others.

"Will she give birth to the one?" he asked.

An old, scarred gray tabby nodded. "I don't know." She stated truthfully.

Suddenly, the white she cat let out one final cry of pain before three kits slid out of her. A handsome brown tabby tom raced into the nursery.

"Are you alright, Snowflakeglitter?" He asked desperately. The gorgeous she-cat nodded.

"Indeed I am! Look at our kits, Pepperthorn. Aren't they beautiful?" Pepperthorn gazed down lovingly.

"The are the most beautiful kits to ever walk the forest!" He exclaimed. "What should we name them?"

"Let's name the ginger and black she-kit Poppykit, and the dark red tom Spindlekit." She suggested.

"What about the beautiful sky blue and turquoise tabby she cat with violet purple eyes, a perfect silver moon symbol on her chest, and two gorgeous dark blue, turquoise, and purple butterfly wings?" Pepperthorn asked.

Snowflakeglitter hesitated. "Fairykit." She decided at last.

Her mate nuzzled her. "They will grow up to be the the finest warriors of all time," he beamed.

Meanwhile the cats in StarClan were whispering excitedly. "She's the one! She's the hero that will save the forest!" one cat said.

"She's the one the prophecy spoke of!" another exclaimed.

"It's about time we told Herbmouth. He must be warned." The golden brown tom told the scarred tabby.

The gray tabby she-cat nodded. "You're right, Brackenstar. Bring him here."

Soon, a bony green tom appeared in StarClan. "Scarstripe." He greeted the ugly she-cat respectfully, bowing his head.

"Herbmouth, as you may know, three special kits have been born in GemstoneClan." She informed him.

Herbmouth nodded. "Yes I know" he murmured.

"Well, there is something you must know about those kits. A few days ago, we received a prophecy. The beautiful fairy, thin and nimble, will be pricked by the sharp little spindle." Scarstripe informed him solemnly.

The green medicine cat narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning on telling me what it means?" He asked.

The cats of StarClan laughed. "HA! He thinks that we will tell him what a prophecy means! HA!"

"It's blatantly obvious, Herbmouth." Brackenstar told him amused.

"I guess that you'll have to figure out the meaning yourself." Scarstripe mewed.

"Herbmouth! Wake up!" A familiar voice rang through the air, as Herbmouth slowly opened his bright green eyes. His apprentice, Dandelionpaw, stood over him, her amber eyes bright.

"Dammit Dandelionpaw! You just woke me up from a dream with StarClan," The medicine cat hissed.

The golden she-cat's eyes widened. "A dream with StarClan? What did they tell you?" She inquired.

"They told me a prophecy." He stated. "The beautiful fairy, thin and nimble, will be pricked by the sharp little spindle."

Dandelionpaw gasped. "How vague! Do you have any idea what it means?"

"No," replied Herbmouth. "But I have a feeling it has something to do with GemstoneClan's new kits."

Allegiances

GemstoneClan

Leader: Powerstar- powerful, muscular, light blue and white tom with piercing green eyes

Deputy: Championclaw- Brown and white dappled tom with a golden flank and paws, and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Herbmouth- bright green tom with bright green eyes

Dandelionpaw- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Chopstickfang- black and white she-cat with really long teeth and blue eyes

Brownfur- boring brown tom(Blushfur's brother)

Blushfur- light ginger she-cat with shining blue eyes(Brownfur's sister and Ravenclaw's mate) Apprentice: Shellpaw

Rubypelt- dark red she-cat with red eyes that glitter like rubies

Ratspots- ugly black and brown speckled tom with beady black eyes(Palefrost's mate)

Ravenclaw- dark navy blue tom with yellow eyes(Blushfur's mate)

Redflame- handsome ginger tom with red eyes(Pepperthorn's brother and Rubyfur's mate)

Pepperthorn- handsome brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes(Redflame's brother and Snowflakeglitter's mate)

Rosesong- dark cream she-cat with leaf green eyes

Queens: Palefrost- White she-cat with ginger, black, and brown splotches (mother of Daisykit, Sagekit, Stormkit, and Firekit)

Snowflakeglitter's- small, stunning white she-cat with icy blue eyes with silver flecks that dance in the sunlight.(mother of Poppykit, Spindlekit, and Fairykit)

Elders:

Rabbittail- Gray Tim with white and lighter gray stripes(Snowflakeglitter's father)

Kits:

Daisykit- small silver tabby she-kit with mean blue eyes

Sagekit- white she-kit with black and gar speckles and black paws, and green eyes

Stormkit- handsome gray tom with bright yellow eyes

Firekit- ginger tom with amber eyes

Poppykit- ginger and black she-kit with blue eyes

Spindlekit- dark red tom with evil yellow eyes

Fairykit- Beautiful she cat with gorgeous, glittering, violet-purple eyes with golden flecks in them that seem to dance in the moonlight. She has gorgeous, Sky blue fur with light turquoise tabby stripes, light pink splotches, and a perfect silver moon symbol on her chest. Her fur is long, silky, and luxurious. Her tail is thick and glossy, like a fox tail, except it's light blue with a white tip. She has majestic, dark blue, turquoise, and purple fairy wings that glitter and shimmer.

Apprentices: Shellpaw-light pink she cat with one green eye and one blue eye

DripClan

Leader: Bloodstar- Blood red tom with blood red eyes, ears, fangs, and tail. He's basically a blood puddle that can meow.

Deputy: Shallowheart- really dumb and shallow golden she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Rainpetal- small blueish gray she-cat with leaf green eyes and gray paws

Warriors:

Meatballs- Hideous hairless she-cat with glassy red eyes

Fartface- weird yellow tom with yellow eyes that mostly speaks in farts

Volepelt- light brown tom with amber eyes(Daisychain's mate)Apprentice: Lollipaw

Dawnheart- ginger she-cat with light green eyes and a white chest

Greenjumper- brown, yellow, and light green dappled she-cat with one white ear and amber eyes. Apprentice: Fernpaw

Bramblegrove- light brown, golden, and dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a white tipped tail

Oysterclaw- gray tom with black speckles and amber eyes

Inksplotch- jet black tom with ice blue eyes

Queens: Daisychain- brown and white dappled she cat with blue eyes(Kits: Jellykit, Evilkit, and Dungkit)(Volepelt's mate)

Apprentices: Fernpaw-Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes

Lollipaw- Pink tom with blue eyes and bright neon yellow paws

Kits:

Jellykit- red and pink she-kit with turquoise eyes

Evilkit- Black tom with red eyes

Dungkit- ugly tom with brown eyes and fur the colour of poo

Elders:

Deadcat- A cat that has been dead for moons but he hasn't decomposed yet so nobody knows that he's dead

Gurgleblurgle- cream colored she-cat that is blind and half deaf.

MushroomClan

Leader: Neonstar- neon pink she-cat with neon green, blue, purple, and yellow tabby stripes and neon orange eyes

Deputy: Buzzbounce- black and yellow striped tom with amber striped eyes

Medicine cat: Marigoldbear- Golden she cat with black eyes and white pupils

Apprentice: Boragepaw

Warriors: Nowhiskers- Brown tom with no whiskers

Duststorm- dusty gray she cat with dusty gray eyes Apprentice- Horsepaw(Sunsetunicorn's mate)

Falconlake- blue, brown and red spotted tom with blue eyes(Sorrelsage's mate)

Pigpelt- pink tom with a piggy nose and gross black eyes

Zebrastripe- white tom with black tabby stripes.. or is he a black to with white stripes? No one will ever know…(Valentineheart's mate)

Queens: Sunsetunicorn- pink and rainbow she-cat with rainbow and purple eyes(mother of Gardenkit)

Sorrelsage- White she cat with black and red dapples(mother of Yewkit and Thrushkit)

Valentineheart- Red and hot pink she-cat with rose coloured eyes(mother of dovekit and lovekit)

Kits: Gardenkit- pretty light green and pink spotted she cat with leaf green eyes

Yewkit- ugly yellow tom the colour of puss

Thrushkit- light brown and white tom with hazel eyes

Dovekit- pretty white she-kit with light gray eyes

Lovekit- bright red she-kit with hot pink eyes

Apprentices: Boragepaw- ugly puke green ton that nobody likes

Horsepaw- weird looking brown, gray and white tom

Elders:

Owlfish- pink and brown spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Umbrellasuit- invisible cat

Goosefur- light and dark gray tom with patchy fur

BeanClan

Leader:Vinestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Snakeskin- green and brown she-cat with fur the looks like a snake skin

Medicine cat: Featherduster- very fluffy gray and white tom Apprentice- Longpaw

Warriors:

Deerlight- Light tan tabby she-cat(Legfoot's mate)Apprentice:Talonpaw

Legfoot- White tom with long, brown legs, huge feet, and brown eyes

Sparrowbush- fluffy brown tom with green eyes(Pelicannose's mate)

Hellokitty- She-cat with a huge white head, thick whiskers, stubby legs, a tiny pink nose, no mouth, and a hot pink body

Lunchmeat- weird grayish pink tom with beady black eyes and flabby skin

Applepelt- dark ginger she-cat with bright leaf green eyes

Queens: Pelicannose- white she cat with one green eye and one brown(mother of Ashkit and Runningkit)

Kits: Ashkit- dark gray tabby Tim with two white front paws, two black back paws, and amber eyes

Runningkit- light ginger tabby she-kit with baby blue eyes

Apprentices: Longpaw- black and white striped tom with a very long face

Talonpaw- light gray and brown tabby tom

Elders: Duskfern- Fluffy white and cream she-cat

Gillthroat- dark gray and white speckled tom

Cricketclaw- light brown, short furred tom

And so the story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: Fox Fight!

Chapter 1: Fox Fight!

 **Thanks to my two reviewers! Here's another "amazing chapter" for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

Fairykit opened her eyes for the first time on a sunny morning. As she yawned and glanced around the nursery, she noticed her beautiful mother sleeping next to her.

"Good morning, Mama!" She said to her mother cheerfully.

Snowflakeglitter woke up instantly. "Fairykit! You've opened your beautiful eyes!" she exclaimed. The white she-cat could help but feel proud of her daughter. Fairykit's eyes were violet-purple with silver flecks that seemed to dance happily. Her light blue and turquoise tabby fur was shining in the rosy morning light. Her translucent butterfly wings fluttered and sparkled.

"Have Spindlekit and Poppykit opened their eyes yet?" She inquired, looking at her two siblings curiously.

"No. Not yet my dear. You were the first one!" Snowflakeglitter purred.

Soon, the other queens and kits started to wake up. "Wow Snowflakeglitter, your daughter is beautiful!" Palefrost commented. Sagekit, Stormkit, and Firekit all nodded their heads in agreement, but Daisykit just sat there staring at Fairykit enviously.

"I know, right?" Snowflake glitter responde

"Hey Mom, can the other kits and I go outside to play?" Fairykit asked, blinking her innocent violet purple eyes up at her mother.

"Awww.." Snowflakeglitter gushed. "Of course you may, my darling!"

"Great!" Fairykit shouted and ran outside of the nursery at the speed of lightning. Even though the other kits were older and stronger than Fairykit, they could catch up to her.

"Wow, she's fast too!" Palefrost admired.

"Don't leave camp!" Snowflakeglitter shouted after her.

"So, what do you want to play?" Asked Sagekit.

"How about mossball?" Stormkit suggested.

"No, mossball is boring. Let's play a game where I'm leader of GemstoneClan, Sagekit is the medicine cat, Stormkit is the deputy, and Firekit is the Warrior." Fairykit proposed.

"Wow, that sounds like a great idea!" Firekit mewed. Sagekit and Stormkit nodded their heads in agreement.

"What can I be?" asked Daisykit quietly.

"Uh, you can be the elder or something Daisykit," Fairykit said. "Let's play!"

"I'm collecting herrrbs!" Sagekit bubbled as she picked leaves off a random plant in the middle of camp.

"All cats that can catch their own birds come and listen to me!" Fairykit demanded.

Stormkit, Sagekit, and Firekit ran up to her excitedly. "I've scented a fox on our territory! Firestick and Stormglass, come with me to go defeat it!" Firekit and Stormkit nodded and followed her.

"Who's the fox?" asked Daisykit.

"You're right Daisykit! Since you brought it up, why don't you pretend to be the fox?" Fairykit said.

"But I don't wanna be the fox!" Daisykit wailed.

"You're acting like a kit Daisykit. Come on! You'll have fun!" Stormkit persuaded.

But before Daisykit could respond…. A REAL FOX BARGED INTO CAMP!

"OMG!" Shouted everyone.

"Protect the kits!" Blushfur shouted desperately as she, Pepperfur, and Brownfur ran up to protect the five kittens.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FLIPPIN' PROTECTION!" Fairykit yelled at them as she charged into battle.

The fox snarled at the beautiful little kit, revealing it's blackened teeth. "YUCK!" Fairykit exclaimed, covering her perfect, small, perfect pink little nose with her gorgeous blue paws.

Then, THE FOX LUNGED AT HER! But Fairykit was fast and strong. She easily dodged the fox's attack. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" She taunted it.

This seemed to anger the fox, and the ugly beast lunged at the amazing Mary-Sue again. But this time, instead of dodging, Fairykit raked her rainbow claws across the fox's ugly eyes. Then, after a yowl of agony, the fox died.

Fairykit just sat there, licking the black blood that stained her blue paws. The whole clan was staring at her, their jaws hanging open.

Fairykit looked around at them, quite confused. "What?" She asked obliviously. "Why're you all staring at me?"

"Y-you killed a fox!" Rubypelt stuttered. "All by yourself!"

Fairykit rolled her gorgeous violet-purple eyes. "Anything else, Captain Obvious?" She mewed sarcastically.

"And you don't have a single scratch on you! It's incredible!" Herbmouth exclaimed.

Everyone in GemstoneClan started to shout her name. "Fairykit! Fairykit! Fairykit!" The all shouted. Many cats padded up to her to give her praise. The clan leader decided to hold a feast that night in honor of Fairykit's accomplishments.

But as all the cats in GemstoneClan were eating, laughing, and congratulating Fairykit, three kits stood at the entrance of the nursery, gazing upon their clanmates with disdain.

"She steals all the attention!" cried Daisykit.

"And she looks really weird," added Poppykit. "She's too pretty!"

Spindlekit stared at his sister, chatting and laughing with all of GemstoneClan. He was determined to break his clanmates from the spell of the Mary-Sue, and rid the forest of the monstrosity forever.


	3. Chapter 2: Apprentice at Last!

**Hey guys! Thanks** for **still reading this godawful story. Also thanks to DarkPitchBlack, Snowfrost, and I-really-hope-not for** the **reviews. :)**

The next morning, Fairykit woke up feeling energized and happy. She had eaten fifteen and a half mice last night, so she had gone to bed looking fat, but she had lost all the weight while she was sleeping because she had a super fast metabolism!

"WAKE UP EVERYONE IT'S MORNING!" she shouted excitedly. Stormkit, Sagekit, Firekit, Palefrost, and Snowflakeglitter woke up instantly, but Poppykit, Spindlekit, and Daisykit kept on sleeping because they're losers.

A few moments later, Rosesong peeked her head inside the nursery.

"Um, is Fairykit in here?" she asked politely.

"Right here!" Fairykit responded happily, blinking her gorgeous violet-purple eyes.

Rosesong smiled warmly at the beautiful little kitten. "Powerstar wants you in his den," she told Fairykit.

Fairykit was confused. What on earth did the clan leader want from a kit like her?

She padded up to Powerstar's den. The entrance was through a curtain of vines, and the den was a huge limestone cave. She spotted Powerstar sitting patiently by his nest.

"Ah! There you are Fairykit. I've been expecting you. Care for a cup of mousebile coffee?" he asked her.

Fairykit scrunched up her nose. "Ew, no way! Coffee's gross!"

Powerstar chuckled. "You're probably wondering why I summoned you here," he said, sipping his mousebile coffee smoothly.

Fairykit nodded her head. "Well, the truth is, I want you to become an apprentice," he told her. Fairykit's jaw fell open, and her sparkly violet-purple eyes grew as big as dinnerplates.

"WOW!" she shouted excitedly and she danced around happily. "But don't I have to reach my sixth moon?" she asked.

"Technically, yes, but yesterday you displayed skills of a full grown warrior, when you killed that fox. I want you to start your training as soon as possible so that you can fight for our clan. We need a cat like you, Fairykit, so that GemstoneClan may thrive again," he explained to her.

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "Can Sagekit, Firekit, and Stormkit become apprentices too?"

"Of course!" He replied. "Let's have your ceremony right now!"

They padded out of the leader's den, and Powerstar jumped gracefully onto the highledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the highledge!" He demanded.

All the cats came out of their dens.. "Four cats are becoming apprentices today!" He announced.

All the cats started to murmur excitedly. "Sagekit, Firekit, Stormkit, and Fairykit! Come here!"

Poppykit and Daisykit looked like they were about to cry. Spindlekit looked shocked and angry.

"Wait!" He cried. "You can't make Fairykit an apprentice! It's against the warrior code!"

Powerstar glared at him. "Spindlekit! How dare you interrupt the clan leader during an announcement! It's about time you showed some respect to both me and your sister," he scolded him.

Spindlekit opened his mouth to speak again, but Snowflakeglitter slapped her sparkly white tail over his mouth.

"Now, as I was saying, you four are becoming apprentices today," Powerstar continued. Sagekit, Stormkit, and Firekit, looked like they were about to burst with pride. "Sagekit, your mentor will be Chopstickfang. Stormkit, your mentor will be Rosesong. Firekit, your mentor will be Redflame. Fairykit, I will be your mentor. From this moment on, you four will be known as Sagepaw, Stormpaw, Firepaw, and Fairypaw," Powerstar announced with power.

"Sagepaw! Stormpaw! Firepaw! Fairypaw!" all the cats cheered. Fairykit's wings were fluttering with excitement and pride. She had been made an apprentice before her two loser siblings, and she had the amazing leader as her mentor! She could hardly believe it.

"Hey Fairypaw!" Powerstar called her over. "Let's go train." He led the way out of camp, Fairypaw padding after him excitedly.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the DripClan border!" He replied, amused. Soon, the two cats arrived a wide crevice in the ground. Fairypaw gasped as she stared down it. The bottom seemed a bazillion miles away!

"To get to the DripClan border, we have to get across this crevice," Powerstar exclaimed after seeing her confused expression.

"How do we get across it?" Fairypaw inquired.

Powerstar grinned. "We jump, of course! He said as he leaped over the crevice, into the other side. "Your turn!" He told her.

Fairypaw took in a deep breath and jumped. Suddenly, she was soaring! "WOOHOO!" She screamed in delight. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wing through her fur.

Then, she looked back down at the ground. Powerstar was so far away! She wondered how she could've jumped so high. Then, she realized that she was actually flying! Her beautiful dark blue, turquoise and purple wings were flapping on her back and she was leaving a trail of glitter behind her. Fairypaw was shocked. She could fly!

She finally landed back down on the ground. Powerstar was speechless. "Fairypaw! That was amazing!" He breathed.

Fairypaw blushed from the praise. "Thanks Powerstar! Can we go train now?" She asked.

"Uh, Okay!" He said. He was still in shock from Fairypaw's flight.

Soon, they arrived at the DripClan border. Fairypaw covered her nose with her paw in disgust. "EW!" She screamed. "IT FLIPPING STINKS HERE!"

Powerstar looked amused. "That's just DripClan's scent. They're pretty darn stinky. Sometimes I wonder if all the do all day is roll around in Dung,"

Just as Fairypaw began to chuckle at the thought, an ugly voice sounded."HEY! Who're ya' callin' stanky?!" A hideous, hairless, old she-cat skunk into view.

"Oh! Uhh.. No one, Meatballs!" He stuttered.

"I'm pretty sure tha' I heard ya' talkin' 'bout how us DripClanners roll aroun' in dung." she spat.

"What are you doing by the border anyways, Meatballs?" Powerstar asked suspiciously.

"Oh. Ya' know. Patrollin'. Protectin' mah clan." Meatballs replied. "What're yah two snowflakes doin' by the border yahselves?"

"Oh. I was just showing Fairypaw here the ropes," Powerstar told her.

"Oh. Well den, jus' keep on yer side o' the border, the we won' have no problems." She said meanly.

Fairypaw stared after her as she walked away. "Who the jingles was that?" She asked.

"That was Meatballs. The creepiest of the DripClan drips." Powerstar replied.

After seeing the hairless cat, Fairypaw had a feeling that DripClan would be her enemy.

Flames welcome ;)


	4. True Love!

**this chapter isn't quite as crazy as the others, but I promise you it will get** ** _insane._**

Powerstar led Fairypaw to a forest clearing where they could practice their training.

"Alright Fairypaw, first I'm going to show you how to jump on an opponent." Powerstar mewed.

"Okay!" Fairypaw exclaimed excitedly.

"First, lets see what you know. Try jumping on me," the tom instructed.

Fairypaw leapt ten feet high in the air, her lucious lips pulled back into a beautiful, tough looking snarl.

"Oomph!" Powerstar said in surprise as the gorgeous apprentice body slammed into him.

"Was that good?" Fairypaw asked innnocently, blinking her amazing violet eyes.

"You're the best I've ever seen!" Powerstar praised her, looking down at our "hero" in awe.

"Great! Can we practice some more?" Fairypaw pleaded.

"I don't even think that you need practice! You're already perfect! Let's head back to camp." Powerstar stated as he struggled to walk back to camp with his broken spine.

Once they got back to camp, Fairypaw saw Firepaw, Stormpaw, and Sagepaw chowing down on some birds. Fairypaw's mouth watered at the scent of freshkill.

"Go ahead and eat your supper Fairypaw. You've earned it." Powerstar told her.

Fairypaw looked at the clan leader and smiled sweetly showing off her straight, pearly white teeth. "Thank you, Powerstar!" She told him as she raced off to join her friends.

Meanwhile in the nursery, Spindlekit, Poppykit, and Daisykit were about starving to death. Blushfur entered the nursery with a skinny shrew in her jaws. She looked at the skinny kits in sympathy.

"Sorry, but this is the only freshkill that Fairypaw would let me bring you." Blushfur told them, hanging her head.

Daisykit and Poppykit slowly got out of their nests and walked over to the shrew. They each took small bites, and chewed slowly.

Spindlekit looked at the shrew in disgust. "Why would you listen to Fairypaw? She's not the clan leader." Spindlekit spat.

"She may not be the clan leader, but she is a strong, powerful, beautiful cat and I think that she would make a great leader someday."

"I'm gonna talk to her," Spindlekit said and walked out of the nursery. His eyes narrowed as he saw Fairypaw having a feast with the rest of the clan.

"Excuse me!" He called out. All the cats grew silent and turned their heads to the kit. Fairypaw rolled her violet eyes.

"What do you want?" The apprentice asked him nonchalantly.

"You guys have this huge pile of food all to yourselves but you could only spare us kits only one skinny shrew?!" He shouted.

Fairypaw gasped, and then narrowed her eyes in fury. "You think that you have the right to demand precious food from all of your good, hardworking clanmates, when you sit on your lazy ass and do nothing all day! You're lucky that you even got that shrew. Now go get back in the nursery!" Fairypaw ranted.

The clan was quiet as the two siblings stared each other down. Finally, Spindlekit huffed and walked back to the nursery. The clan cheered, and praised Fairypaw on how well she handled the greedy kit.

…..

Later that night, Fairypaw was sleeping soundly in her den, when suddenly she heard a "psst" sound from outside. Blinking away her sleepiness, she walked outside to see what the sound was. To her surprise, she saw a handsome cat that she had never seen before staring right at her!

"Who are you?" She demanded, even though she was awestruck by his good looks.

"My name is Edward Damon Stefan Hottie Hoy, but you can call me Eddie. I'm a rouge," He told her.

"What do you want?" She asked curiously.

He chuckled hotly. "I've been watching you for a while Fairypaw. Come with me."

Fairypaw followed Eddie outside of camp, until he eventually led her to a cliff.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Look down."

Fairypaw looked down, and gasped. She could see the whole forest from here! "It's beautiful!" She breathed out.

"Just like you, Fairypaw," Eddie said seductively. Fairypaw blushed shyly.

"No way. I'm not beautiful. I have a low self esteem," she sobbed.

Eddie gasped in shock. "Are you kidding me, Fairypaw? You're the most beautiful, stunning, unique, and powerful she-cat I've ever met! Why else do you think I would be stalking you?!" He exclaimed.

Fairypaw sniffled. "R-really?" She asked tearfully.

"Yes really," Eddie told her truthfully.

She buried her perfect head into the chest of the tom that she literally just met. "I love you, Eddie. As more that a friend," she confessed.

"I love you too, Fairypaw."

The two cats slept together under the stars that night.

The next morning, Fairypaw woke up and Eddie was gone. She sighed sadly and walked back to camp, missing her lover.

Sagepaw noticed Fairypaw paw trudging back into camp all sad looking, and the bubbly apprentice bounded over to her friend.

"Hey guuuurl! Wots wrong?" She questioned Fairypaw.

Fairypaw started bawling. "I MET THIS HOT DUDE LAST NIGHT NAMED EDWARD DAMON STEFAN HOTTIE HOY AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM AND WE SLEPT TOGETHER AND WHEN I WOKE UP HE WAS GONE AND NOW I DON'T KNOW IF I'M EVER GONNA SEE HIM AGAIN!" Fairypaw bawled loudly.

Sagepaw giggled nervously "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm really sorry that whatever you just said happened to you. You're too good to deserve to be hurt!" Sagepaw told her enthusiastically.

Fairypaw sniffled and blinked away her golden tears. "You're right. I don't deserve to feel this AGONIZING pain."

Sagepaw shrugged. "Anyways, Powerstar is making Daisykit, Poppykit, and Spindlekit apprentices today!"

Fairypaw stopped sniffling, her sadness replaced by fury. "he's doing what." She said through gritted teeth.

Those three didn't deserve to become apprentices! It simply wasn't fair! "I don't want to be training with them! They're all evil! They'll try to kill me while I sleep in the same den as them!" She wailed.

"Actually, you won't have to sleep in the same den as those three," Powerstar's voice boomed from behind them.

"Huh?" Asked Fairypaw. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to make you a warrior!" He exclaimed happily.

All of Fairypaw's anger evaporated. Pure joy overwhelmed her and she did a cutesy happy dance. "Omg thx!" She thanked him happily.

Powerstar nodded and jumped up onto the highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge!"

Tired looking cats all came out of their dens and sat beneath the ledge. "Today, we are making Fairypaw a warrior!" The whole clan started cheering because they all loved Fairypaw sooo much and the were sooo happy for her!

"I knew it!" A random cat yelled

"Fairypaw, you are a kind, fair, beautiful, taltented, loyal, powerful, gifted, gorgeous, magical, special, and you're a really good hunter and fighter! The best in the clan, even. Also you're super pretty. Now I'll give you you're warrior name; FAIRYSHIMMER!"

The whole clan cheered. "Fairyshimmer! Fairyshimmer! Fairyshimmer!" The all cried out.

The newly named Fairyshimmer blew kisses at them and walked back down.

"I'm also making three new apprentices today," Powerstar told the clan. The clan booed and made farted noises.

"Uh, kits, you know who you are, you're apprentices now. You're mentors will be Blushfur, Ratspots, and Ravenclaw, I guess. You can pick and choose which of you gets which mentor, I don't really care."

The clan didn't cheer for the UGLY EVIL cats.

But then, all of a sudden, somebody shouted, "DripClan, ATTACK!"

To be continued…..


End file.
